geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Noctalium
[[NoctaFly|'NoctaFly']] is an extremely skilled French player in Geometry Dash, and is one of the best players in the game. He has beaten multiple Extreme Demons, notably Bloodbath, Artificial Ascent, Sonic Wave, Yatagarasu, and Down Bass. He has also verified Zaphkiel (with a cut,) but confirmed that most of his achievements were presumably hacked. NoctaFly was always a well-established player on the top 100 leaderboard, but one thing separated him from the rest of the players, the speed of which he was able to grind stars and extreme demons at the same time. For a while, NoctaFly was seen as just an above average player with lots of stars, but this all changed when his real skill was unleashed upon the community. He started beating extreme demons at such a rapid pace as well as racing up the leaderboard. He was quickly re-evaluated from his former self to one of the best mixes of a star grinder and a demon slayer that the game had ever seen. On March 6 2017, he was accused for beating Sakupen Hell with an auto (this is currently possible to be done in starred level with a new hacking tool). The evidence provided seemed reliable, and people were sure that he did not beat the said level legitimately. He completely disproved the previously stated accusation by proving the existence of a slope bug Zimnior12 and himself mentioned, and also gave a brief explanation on the ridiculous UFO spam seen in his video of him beating Sakupen Hell. A while back, he stated that he would be quitting Geometry Dash as he found it becoming a bit boring at times. He did not keep this promise for that long though, as on October 6th, he did what surprised the whole community: he verified the redesigned version of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper (redesigned by AirSwipe).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUxKBqsPZr8 This sparked a small amount of drama as he was never seen as the "official" verifier of the level. Most players in the community, nonetheless, congratulated him for verifying one of the hardest and most legendary levels in Geometry Dash history. During October 2017 many Geometry Dash YouTubers such as Aurorus have accused Noctafly for cutting his Zaphkiel verification video. In these "exposing" videos, many have pointed out the 92% wave section. During this wave section Noctafly's video cuts to a black screen in the middle which he claimed to be a software error. The accusers use the volcanoes in the background of the level as a reference point. Using footage from other players that have beaten the level (TrusTa, Rampage, and Sunix) they show that the location of the volcano from Noctafly's footage is in a different position. As of October 22 2017, Noctafly released a video in which he explains the hacking accusations targeted toward him. He admits to having cut the Zaphkiel video but claims that he did not hack the level. Riot uploaded his proof to expose NoctaFly on 14 November 2017, using pieces of evidence from many other "exposing NoctaFly" videos. In his video, he recalled the Sakupen Hell controversy, stating that it's nigh impossible to encounter an extremely rare "bug" twice. Riot also pointed out that Nocta's Deception Dive video has visible cuts, and did not give the same kind of excuse he did with his Zaphkiel video. Sunix also uploaded the video. Noctafly was renamed "Hacktafly" and banned from the leaderboards. He was replaced by XMiguel007 as #1. On November 21 2017, Nocta confessed to semi auto hacking some extreme demons. Trivia * He is the second player to complete 1,000 demon levels, the first being Pasiblitz. * He was once hacked during the password exploitation, losing all of his stats as well as icons, though his levels remained untouched. There was apparently a wall message, which read "Hacked hacked :)" that had received 600+ dislikes. *On June 14th, 2017, he reached the star limit (65535 stars). However, this limit was later updated, and so, his actual star amount is now showcased on the leaderboards. *Even though NoctaFly was banned from leaderboard, his rank still shows #1 on his profile for some reason and the #1 player on the leaderboards is awkwardly shown as #2 on profile. *ToshDeluxe exposed Nocta, as well as Riot exposed him twice, until he finally admitted. References Category:Users Category:European players Category:French players Category:YouTuber Category:Adults Category:Level Creator Category:Global youtubers Category:Demon Slayer Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Hackers